Sólo un beso
by anubis2004
Summary: Sólo un beso es necesario para romper todo en lo que se ha basado nuestra vida.Me encantaría que me escribiérais qué os ha parecido, ya sea para bien o para mal.


4

SÓLO UN BESO

Sólo un beso…Pero únicamente pensar en él le hacía temblar como una hoja. Mientras, su madre le ceñía las cintas de seda del corsé para que el vestido de novia se ajustase a su escueta cintura como un guante. De tan hermosa que estaba parecía irreal.

-Dios mío…- suspiró su madre con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos- Si pareces un ángel…

Su hermana frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra. Sentía unos celos atroces de ella, de su belleza, de la riqueza de su futuro marido que les iba a permitir vivir sin tener siquiera que trabajar, de la vida brillante y prometedora que les aguardaba. Si ella supiera…

Empezó a llorar en silencio mientras su madre continuaba con la tarea de ajustar los lazos del vestido a su talle. Con toda seguridad todos los invitados comentarían al verla que la novia parecía un ángel, un cisne, una diosa… Pero ella podía ver la verdad bajo el virginal vestido blanco. Traición.

-Yo también lloré el día que me casé con tu padre-dijo su madre para consolarla. Dicen que trae buena suerte llorar el día de tu boda.

¿Suerte? En aquellos momentos se sentía la persona más desafortunada del mundo. Todo por un beso. Sólo un beso…, le había rogado él. Y había desatado en su interior algo que ya era imposible de dominar.

-Si quieres a James si quiera la mitad de lo que él te quiere a ti, vais a ser inmensamente felices.

Sí, pensó, amo a James, amo a James, amo a James …¿Amo a James?

Entonces, ¿por qué no puede olvidar? Borrar simplemente de su pensamiento aquel instante. Sólo un beso…

Deseaba tanto tener ante sí los ojos alegres de James y su sonrisa de niño travieso, y no obstante era incapaz de apartar de su mente aquella mirada negra y punzante como un puñal.

Cuando se encontraron, ya no quedaba en él ni un átomo del adolescente lánguido y callado que conoció. Aquel hombre severo, sombrío y pálido como el mármol de un mausoleo había llorado ante ella. Su coraza de hielo se había resquebrajado con una mirada suya y había vertido las últimas gotas de su alma. Sólo un beso, le suplicó, sólo uno.

Ella, que jamás le había visto derramar una sola lágrima aún en los peores momentos de su vida, primero se resistió con todo su corazón y después se debatió en la duda. No me pidas eso, no soy libre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba envenenada, intoxicada. Apuró el veneno de sus labios de mármol y él la abrazó como nadie la había abrazado jamás, con una fuerza que no parecía humana. Sólo un beso… ¿Puede un único beso borrar el recuerdo de todos los demás?

-Date prisa, cariño- la apremió su madre dando los últimos toques a su peinado- Tu futuro esposo ya estará esperándote en la iglesia.

Su madre se marchó dejándola a solas. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le habían peinado la espesa cabellera rojiza en una cascada de bucles y de que una diadema de lirios blancos le ceñía la frente. Aún con los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos ciertamente ere una joven muy hermosa.

Pensó en James y en ella, la pareja perfecta, la viva imagen de la felicidad. Qué suerte que aquel espejo no fuera el de Erised. Tenía la más absoluta certeza de que en aquel momento le habría devuelto un reflejo muy distinto: manos pálidas y sutiles contra su piel, ojos de ébano, labios de hielo que la harían abrasarse y renacer de sus cenizas como el ave fénix. Sólo un beso…

La vida con James será maravillosa, se dijo, me dará hijos, un hogar, lo que yo siempre he deseado. James es un hombre bueno, íntegro y valiente. Hace siempre lo correcto.¿Siempre? Su recuerdo se inundó de carcajadas feroces y de burlas despiadadas susurradas con malicia. Del insulto más cruel.

Sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas. Qué diferentes podrían haber sido las cosas si aquella ofensa nunca hubiera salido de sus labios… Pero no había forma de volver atrás el tiempo para deshacer el camino que cada uno había escogido. ¿Y qué podía ofrecerle él si ella abandonaba ese camino para acompañarle en el suyo? Nada de lo que había soñado para su futuro: luz y estabilidad. Únicamente el ardor de esos labios que había probado tan solo una vez pero del que ya no podría desprenderse jamás ni aunque mudara la piel como una serpiente. Un único abrazo, sólo un beso…

A lo lejos repicaron las campanas de la iglesia convocando alegremente a los invitados a su boda, aunque tuvo la sensación de que ella iba a asistir a su propio funeral. Sentía el vestido de novia como una mortaja sobre sus huesos. Un lirio se desprendió de su corona y cayó al suelo como un mal presagio. Lo recogió y se lo colocó bajo el escote del vestido sobre el corazón para sentir su tacto fresco y suave como el de las manos de él.

Miró su imagen en el espejo por última vez, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y ensayando una sonrisa feliz ante sí misma. Nadie se daría cuenta. Todas las novias lloran el día de su boda. Se levantó y se alisó el vestido para que ni una sola arruga delatase que no era la novia perfecta que todos esperaban. Tomó el precioso ramillete nupcial de lirios blancos, que su madre había dejado cuidadosamente sobre un paño húmedo para que conservase su frescor, y salió fuera de la casa donde había transcurrido toda su niñez. Una refulgente limusina negra adornada con cintas blancas la estaba aguardando para acompañarla a la iglesia.

Tuvo suerte de no mirar hacia atrás, en dirección a la esquina de su calle con la travesía que conducía hasta el límite de Spinner's End. Si lo hubiera hecho, quién sabe, quizás nunca habría llegado a la iglesia donde James la estaba esperando hecho un manojo de nervios.

Un hombre alto y delgado, con el pelo negro y el semblante de una palidez mortal, la observaba subirse al coche semioculto en las sombras de un callejón. El hombre enterró la cara entre sus manos, tan pálidas como su rostro y tan elegantes como las de un músico, cuando la puerta del coche se cerró con un chasquido.

Ella se equivocaba. El tiempo podía revolverse como un bucle. Aquella escena ya había sucedido antes, muchos años atrás. La estaba volviendo a ver como aquel día en el parque, como un ser irremediablemente predestinado a ser feliz, luminoso e inalcanzable para él, que únicamente podía aspirar a observarla desde la oscuridad.

Lo que él jamás llegó a saber fue que si ella hubiese dirigido su mirada hacia donde él se encontraba y le hubiese visto allí, quizás habría dejado caer el ramo de novia al suelo y habría corrido hacia él para enjugar sus lágrimas y romper la oscuridad desde la que él la había observado toda su vida. Porque mientras ella subía al coche que la habría de llevar hacia su nueva vida, mientras que recorría el pasillo central de la iglesia cuajado de pétalos de rosa hasta el altar donde le aguardaba su futuro esposo perfecto, mientras ponía en su dedo la alianza y pronunciaba los votos y decía "sí, quiero", sólo podía pensar en el sabor de sus labios y en el tacto de sus manos y en aquel único beso. Sólo un beso…


End file.
